callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
: For the compact version of this weapon featured in the Modern Warfare series, see Mini-Uzi. The Uzi is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is unlocked at level 23. Campaign The Uzi can be found in the level Payback, both lying on the ground, in the clearing that Mason lands the Hind and in the hands of a few Spetsnaz troops at the entrance to the POW compound, sometimes with Extended Mags and ACOG. Multiplayer The Uzi performs well at close range, especially while hipfiring, and with the addition of a Grip. Because of its hipfire abilities, Steady Aim is preferred, but Sleight of Hand is a good option with it too, as the reload is a little on the slow side, especially if the magazine is completely emptied. Compared to other similar submachine-guns, the Uzi has a high magazine capacity, but also extremely high recoil (the most powerful recoil of any SMG in Multiplayer without grip). This recoil can in some ways be beneficial in close quarters, as if the player's aim is off the heavy recoil helps ensure at least some of the spray of bullets will find their mark. However, this high recoil also makes this SMG an almost exclusively close quarters weapon. Due to its already very high rate of fire, Rapid Fire is not particularly necessary, although this will make it kill enemies more quickly. Be mindful, though, as this will burn through ammunition much more quickly and also increase the already high recoil. A Red Dot Sight or a Reflex sight could also be a good choice, as the Iron sights can be very obstructive to many players. However, recoil with the Uzi is such that there is almost never any point to ADS, making any sort of sight attachment something of a waste. On the other hand, using a sight in conjunction with a grip via Warlord can be useful, mitigating both the higher recoil and obstructive iron-sights. One of the chief advantages of the Uzi over other SMGs is the high ammo capacity. Extended Mags increases magazine capacity to a whopping 48 rounds, making it the highest of any SMG. This allows more liberal use of the trigger, and reduces the need for Sleight Of Hand, as reloads will be required less often. Carried Ammo is also high compared to SMGs, meaning that Scavenger is less of a necessity, freeing up this perk slot for something else. Thanks to its high rate of fire and already low damage, the Suppressor is not a bad choice as the damage dropoff isn't as much of a sacrifice compared to higher powered SMGs. thumb|300px|right|Uzi attachment overview Attachments *Rapid Fire *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Extended Mag Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Uzi_1st_Person_BO.png|The Uzi UziadsBO.jpg|Iron sights uzi relaod.jpg|Reloading an Uzi Trivia *When a Grip is added to this weapon a stock is added instead of an actual grip, as with most other submachine guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *In ''Black Ops ''the sights are used correctly, unlike the Mini-Uzi in the ''Modern Warfare ''games. It is, however, bulkier than the Mini-Uzi's sights. *The pickup icon has the stock on the Uzi despite in first person view and the create-a-class image, it doesn't have one. *There is small writing on the back left side of the Uzi that says "Izisic semi auto model B" that indicates that it is a semi-auto variant, instead of the fully automatic variant that it apparently is in game. *Like the Enfield and AUG, the Uzi has an olive colored stock as a default camouflage. *Under the iron sights there is a 1, just like the MP5K in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 *David Vonderhaar has stated on his Twitter that in a future patch they will be increasing the lethality of the Uzi. Category:Submachine Guns